


Anyone But Me, Please

by Maozy321



Series: Anyone But Me Please [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: AU. Main Ryder character is slightly mad. Slow burn. End Relationship: Female Ryder/Suvi/Peebee/Vetra/Cora/Jaal





	1. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathfinder and SAM Private mode conversations will be bold. SAM's part will also be underlined.

_Jay hugged her older half-sister, Spencer Aiden Lamb, and pecked her cheek. Spencer grinned and gently pushed her away._

_"It's time to wake up, Jaylah," Spencer informed. "Wake up, Ryder."_

_"Wake up?" Jay questioned._

_"Yes, wake up, Jaylah Sara Ryder," Spencer answered. "Wake up!"_

_/ - / - /_

Jay groaned as blinked her sleep-bleary eyes, adjusting to the dimly lit room. She sat up and took a deep breath. Jay slowly recognized the interior of Cryogenics, Ark Hyperion.

"We made it," Jay stated before trying to stand.

"Deep breathes," informed the male nurse. "You're going to want to take it easy."

"I've been taking it easy for 600 years," Jay retorted.

"Ryder, Jaylah Sara. Recon Specialist, Pathfinder mission team," the female nurse read off her dossier datapad. "

"The Pathfinder team," the male nurse stated. "The one finding us a home."

The female nurse grinned, "Can you make it somewhere tropical? Nice, warm ocean, summer year round."

"How about we get her a cup of coffee first?" suggested the male nurse as he helped her up.

/ - / - /

Jay sat at the end of the medical bed, nursing her empty coffee cup. The Andromeda Initiative narrative droned in the background as she waited for Dr. Lexi T'Perro. Soon, an Asari walked over.

"Jaylah Sara Ryder, let's get you checked out," the Asari acknowledged as she raised her omnitool arm on scan settings. "Look here."

The scanning didn't take long and Jay had to stifle her laughter when Dr. T'Perro touched her chin. Jay noticed Dr. T'Perro's grey eyes as the doctor continued the checkup. Dr. T'Perro's eyes were rather soulful and analytical.

"It makes it sound so easy, doesn't it?" Dr. T'Perro commented on a statement from the narrative.

"Even if it isn't," Jay stated. "We'll be ready."

"I hope so," Dr. T'Perro replied, tapping away on her datapad.

"You know something?" Jay questioned.

"What came down," Dr. Lexi answered. "The Pathfinder wants all mission ready within the hour."

Jay frowned slightly, "Why the rush?"

"Look this way," Dr. Lexi ordered holding two fingers out. "He didn't say but something's up."

Dr. Lexi walked to the terminal beside the bed and Jay noticed a guy across the room, on other medical bed, being checked over by Dr. Harry Carlyle. The guy smiled and waved at her.

'What a great way to wake up,' Jay thought. 'He'd better not hit on me.'

"Yes, Dr. T'Perro," came a computerized monotone voice, pulling Jay back to reality. "Good morning, Ryder. Are you feeling well?"

"I feel like a 600-year-old popsicle," Jay joked. "I hope we packed enough Kaffe. No more of this human coffee for me."

Jay felt lost when SAM commented with medical jargon and just stayed quiet. Something felt wrong and it wasn't just because she woke up a few minutes ago.

"We're about to revive your brother," Dr. T'Perro informed, tapping Jay's shoulder. "It helps to see a familiar face."

There was an odd noise coming from the ceiling.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jay stated as she studied the ceiling.

The lights flickered and the ark groaned. There was creaking noise as everyone was knocked over. Gravity disappeared at the right moment because Jay and Dr. T'Perrro nearly got hit by a sliding cryopod. Jay enjoyed zero gravity but only when she was in control of it.

"I'm almost inside," came a familiar voice from outside the Cryobay. "Hold on."

The doors opened and a blonde floated through to a terminal near the doors. "This is Cora and I'm at the Cryobay. Brace for a reset."

While Cora landed gracefully on her feet, everyone else didn't. Cora turned to face Dr. T'Perro and Jay.

"Is everyone alright?" Cora questioned.

"I think so," Dr. T'Perro answered.

Jay looked up and asked, "What happened?"

Cora walked over, "We're not sure. Sensors are scrambled but it's good to see you're up. Feels like centuries since we spoke."

An announcement came through, "This is the Pathfinder. Mission team, continue preparations. Cora, Ryders, report to the bridge."

"You heard him," Cora stated as she turned around to the exit. "Let's get going."

"Uh, we have a problem over here," Dr. Harry Carlyle pointed out. "It's Jason Scott Ryder."

Jay stared at the damaged pod and concern took over. She walked over to the pod and looked to Dr. Lexi.

"Is my brother okay?" Jay inquired.

"Jason's fine," Dr. T'Perro responded. "His vitals are strong but the revival procedure was interrupted."

Jay nodded, "So will he be waking anytime soon?"

"To be on the safe side, we'll need to keep him in a low-level coma for a while, then let his body regain conscienceness," Dr. Lexi informed. "He'll be fine."

"Glad to hear it," Jay stated. "Can't have him missing all the fun."

"Thanks, Lexi," Cora smiled. "Keep us updated."

Jay turned to Cora, "Let's get to the bridge."

/ - / - /

Jay and Cora reached the bridge and heard the Pathfinder, Alec Ryder, in discussions with the ark's captain, Captain Nozomi Dunn. After listening to a few lines, Cora turned and asked Jay for her opinion.

"Doesn't matter," Jay huffed. "What does is making sure everyone survives."

Habitat 7 came into view and it looked bad. Jay felt it in her gut. Nothing is going right. Jay kept her head down and followed her father's orders. They had to get ready for planetfall in 30 minutes.

/ - / - /

Habitat 7 was beautiful and deadly. Jay remembered falling out of the shuttle and just free-falling. SAM warned of a malfunction in her jump-jet and she grumbled at the AI to fix it. The crash landing cracked her helmet but Jay quickly repaired it with her Omni-tool. The air was breathable and SAM was offline. Jay rolled her eyes when she was joined by Liam Kosta.

'Why couldn't it be Cora?' Jay thought as they started moving to a possible shuttle crash location.

As they near the shuttle crash, they saw an odd monument with a weird attachment to the sky before spotting Fisher. Approaching Fisher brought trouble from aliens. Talking didn't work but shooting did. Jay scanned the dead aliens for info but it was useless without SAM for analysis. Jay and Liam had to leave Fisher to find the others from their shuttle and the second team. They ran into more aliens and saw Kirkland's death. A cloaking beast and flares. There was too much too process and little time to spare.

/ - / - /

**Welcome back, Jaylah**

"What happened?" Jaylah questioned as she regained conciousness.

**You were clinically dead for 22 seconds.**

'Dead?' Jay scoffed.

"Hey..." Jay heard and turned to see Liam. "You're still with us."

Liam called for the others to join them in SAM Node. Cora seemed happy that she was awake and Dr. Lexi immediately started checking Jay's health. Jay followed Lexi's hand until her eyes landed on her father's helmet. Jay realized what had happened.

"Who is the Pathfinder?" Jay asked, looking at Cora's, Lexi's, and Liam's faces.

"You are," Dr. Lexi answered. "You're the new Pathfinder."

"No," Jay growled. "Transfer it to Cora. She's next in line. I can't be the Pathfinder."

Dr. Lexi carefully placed her hand on Jay's shoulder. "We can't. If we try to transfer SAM now, you will die."

"Look," Cora sighed. "I know this is tough, but... we need to start thinking about the next step. A lot of people are counting on us."

"I don't give a shit about them," Jay snarled. "I didn't come here to be the Pathfinder. Fuck this!"

Lexi didn't recoil when Jay pushed her away but enforced her role upon Jay, "Calm down, Jay. You need to rest."

"Fine," Jay grumbled. "How long do I have to 'rest'?"

"Be ready in two hours," Cora informed, slightly disgusted with Jay's disregard for other people's lives.


	2. Nexus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Been Sleep Deprived -> 2 Part-time jobs

Jay woke up half an hour before she was "needed" at the bridge and sighed, "SAM, locate Dr. T'Perro for me."

"Dr. T'Perro is in Cryobay, checking on your brother," SAM informed.

Jay sighed again and rolled off the bed in her personal quarters on Ark Hyperion. It became hers since her father died hours ago. She pulled on her shoes and shuffled to Cryobay. She waved or subtly acknowledged the people about when they called to her but otherwise, she was lost in her own thoughts.

Jay didn't realize that she had made to Cryobay until she heard Dr. T'Perro's voice. "Jay, you're up. Did you come to check on your brother?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Jay shrugged. "By the way, how is he?"

"He's doing fine," Dr. T'Perro answered. "How are you? Adjusting alright?"

"Fine," Jay grumbled. "You know I don't do well at the center of attention. I bet this is my dad's fail-safe, having Jason or me as Pathfinder."

Dr. T'Perro hummed in thought, "Perhaps, Jay. Either way, it's up to you to carry the mantle."

Jay frowned, "Yes, the mantle, unfortunately, went to the one Ryder who doesn't give a shit. Could you find someone for me when we get to the Nexus?"

"Of course but why me?" Lexi questioned.

"I trust you," Jay answered. "Plus I don't like Kosta and Harper's already pissed off at me. I'll apologize to her later and I have a feeling she'll be keeping me on my toes with the whole Pathfinder stuff."

"Not into men?" Lexi asked as she scanned Jay.

"Kosta is a Varren pup," Jay huffed. "Not my type of guys. I like straight-forward badass men who can really handle guns. Don't get me started on my type of females."

Lexi chuckled, "Sounds like you're into the BAMF types."

Jay studied Dr. T'Perro before smirking, "I think that's your type too."

"I can neither confirm nor deny any such information about myself," Dr. T'Perro stated. "Now I do believe I have more important things to do than stand here and converse with you, Jaylah."

Jay rolled her eyes and started heading for the door. "Keep me updated, Dr. T'Perro, and look out for my mission message."

"Will do," Dr. T'Perro chuckled, turning back to find Dr. Harry Carlyle.

/ - / - /

Jay entered the bridge area with Cora and Liam following behind her.

"Ryder, good to see you on your feet. We're at the Nexus," Captain Dunn informed when Jay stood next to her. "It's the forward hub for the entire Andromeda Initiative. The Asari, Salarian, and Turian arks should be there, too."

"Let's hope they had better luck," Jay stated, staring out at the Nexus.

Jay twitched when Liam made a comment about the Nexus being similar in size to the Citadel from back home in the Milky Way. She didn't know why but she found him to be an annoyance.

"Something's off," Jay informed when they didn't get a live answer from communications. "The Nexus should have been completed by now."

"I agree," Cora stated. "I don't think the other arks made it here."

"It could be worse," Liam stated, trying to stay optimistic.

"How?" Jay growled. "Habitat 7 was a bust, we might've started a war with the first aliens we met and our Pathfinder's dead. This is rock bottom because, by the looks of it, I doubt there are any outposts functioning."

Captain Dunn cleared her throat. "All right. I got us here. Good luck, Pathfinder."

Jay rolled her eyes and turned to Cora, "Let's go get some answers."

Cora nodded and followed Jay out of the bridge. Jay didn't care whether Kosta tailed after them or not as long as no one got on her nerves.

/ - / - /

"They built a bar, right?" Liam questioned. "Gotta have champagne for the welcome party."

Jay gave him a disinterested look, "There's no time for parties. If you're looking to get buzzed or high, you'd better not do it in front of me and especially not on my ship."

"You sound like your dad," Cora stated. "He was always business."

Jay shrugged, "You just haven't caught me in the right mood. I mean, I was thrown into this position."

"We're here," Cora announced as the doors of the tram opened up to the Nexus Common Area.

It was dark as they stepped out of the tram. Jay looked around and listened to her teammate's conversation.

"Over here," Dr. T'Perro called out. "I found Avina."

Jay walked over and activated the VI, Avina. "Welcome to the Nexus, gateway to Andromeda. I'm Avina, a virtual intelligence designed to assist you with immigration."

"Can you tell us where the welcome party is hiding?" Liam asked, which made Jay want to punch him.

Avian replied, "I'm sorry. My code is limited to information and simple interaction simulations. Please select from the following preprogrammed responses."

"Well, this won't get us anywhere," Jay stated. "That's all, Avina."

"It has been my pleasure," Avina smiled. "Please see one of our helpful immigration staff for further assistance. And welcome to your new home in Andromeda, where the brightest star is you! Current wait time for immigration processing is UNKNOWN ERROR."

Jay moved to the left and headed down the ramp. The others followed Jay as they traveled around the stacked boxes. They came across a construction worker.

"Hello there," Jay called out.

The worker got up and turned from his job. "Who are you? Where did you guys come from?"

"We came from Ark Hyperion," Jay answered. "Where is everyone else?"

"Ark Hyperion? You guys are the first that made it here," the worker replied. "We thought you were all dead!"

"What?" Cora gasped.

"Or captured. Or lost in dark space, or..." The worker listed. "But you're here now. You don't know how much this means."

Before Jay and her team could respond, they heard a voice. "I don't believe it."

A Turian walked over to them. "I'm Tiran Kandros. I lead our militia on the Nexus."

"Jay Ryder, the Pathfinder," Jay informed, shaking Tiran's hand. "Cora Harper and Liam Kosta, part of the Pathfinder team. Also, Dr. Lexi T'Perro, a doctor from Ark Hyperion."

"I'm sorry for the confusion. Our sensors told us an ark had arrived, but Heleus is notorious for scrambling equipment. We thought you were just another malfunction," Kandros apologized.

"Well, we're here," Jay stated. "I assume Ark Hyperion is the first ark here."

Kandros nodded, "After a year of waiting and no sign of the others, we shuttered this area and stopped looking."

"Best catch us up while we head to Ops," Jay stated. "The more information the better for me to do my job."

/ - / - /

A Salarian walked up to the team after Kandros left them. "I'm Jarun Tann, Director of the Initiative. You have no idea how much your arrival means to us."

"Let's cut the pleasantries and get to the point. I'm Jaylah, the new human Pathfinder," Jay stated. "Also, I thought Jian Garson was the director."

"Well, we could use whatever supplies," informed a female human. "We're short on everything."

"This is Foster Addison. She oversees Colonial Affairs," Director Tann introduced. "What happened to Alec Ryder?"

"Dead," Jay answered curtly. "Can you just direct me to the problem so I can start pathfinding?"

"Alec is dead?" Addison repeated in disbelief before showing the crew to a console. "Please understand, the entire Initiative is at risk. None of the golden worlds panned out. They're a bust. And there has been no word from the other arks."

"What happened to them?" Cora questioned.

"Unknown," Director Tann answered. "Our supplies are nearly depleted. Rationing bought us some time, but even that's running out."

"So point me to where I need to go," Jay stated. "I can and will make everything work out for Initiative. Nothing gets done with chitchat."

Director Tann nodded, "Let's have a private word in my office, Ryder. We'll discuss giving you a scout ship. I'm happy to work out the details with your associate?"

"Harper, I'll catch up with you," Jay stated before turning to Dr. Lexi. "Could you go do the search?"

"On it," Lexi smiled as she walked away, her Omni-tool already searching.

Jay was then approached by a female Krogan. "I'm Nakmor Kesh, superintendent of this station. You handled yourself well with my associates. Welcome to the Nexus."

"They were all bark, no bite," Jay chuckled. "But go against a Krogan, expect some headbutting."

Kesh grinned, "I agreed. Come see me when you have a chance. I won't keep you from your meeting with the director."

/ - / - /

After Jay made her rounds, meeting the all the authority figures on the Nexus, and her meeting with Director Tann, she followed Cora to the docks to get their ship.

"Hey Cora," Jay sighed as they waited on the tram shuttle.

"What?" Cora questioned.

Jay rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Cora. "Sorry about the yelling earlier."

Cora rolled her eyes, "It's fine. You were stressed and we did drop the bomb on you."

"Were you jealous?" Jay asked.

"Just a bit," Cora admitted. "But being second to the Pathfinder will be fine. I still get to kick your ass when you mess up."

"I will be holding you to that," Jay grinned. "So are we still good to hang out and talk about botany?"

Cora chuckled, "Yes. Now, let's go see the Tempest."

The tram shuttle stopped and they walked out to the docks as the Tempest made its magnificent landing.

"Damn, she's a beauty," Jay stated with awe. "I can't wait to fly her."

Cora smirked, "Even though you're not behind the actual wheel?"

Jay rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Cora."

"Let's pick it up a bit, people. We're fourteen months late!" A Turian stated as she walked down the ramp of the Tempest to greet Jay and Cora. "So you're the one who's making everything happen. Vetra. Vetra Nyx. Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between. Are we ready? The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Good to have you on board," Jay grinned. "It's always a good fortune when there's a Turian around."

Vetra chuckled, "You're just saying that."

"I know from experience," Jay shrugged. "Had a Turian sniper save me a few times during missions. Now, let's get going."

"Hold it. Hold it," a worker called out as he rushed over to them. "You're not going anywhere."

"Something wrong?" Jay frowned. "We do have missions to complete."

"Director Addison wants to see a complete report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions, and crew," he informed.

Jay turned to Vetra, "My senses tells me you can do something about this."

Vetra smiled and walked down to the worker. "Seen you around. Ben, right?"

Vetra walked Ben away, talking to him about getting his son out of cryo. Ben agreed and signed off the report on the data pad he had opened.

/ - / - /

"Everything's state of the art," Vetra informed as the trio walked through the cargo bay. "Labs, sensors, exploration gear. Plus her crew, of course. The best in the field."

"Dr. T'Perro," Jay smirked. "I see Dr. Carlyle opted out on the fun and asked you to step in. Did you find her?"

"Not good news, Jay," Lexi informed. "She got lost when the exiles left but we'll find her."

"Find who?" Cora questioned.

Jay answered, "A lamb. We're going to keep an eye out for a lost sheep while we navigate through this cluster."

Vetra took Jay to the lift and briefly introduced Gil Brodie as they passed him on the way to the Research Center. Jay was welcomed by the science officer, Dr. Suvi Anwar. Vetra continued with the tour, stopping at the meeting room. Jay took a deep breath and breathed out slowly before making her way to the bridge.


	3. The Tempest's First Flight

'Be an idiot or be safe?' Jay contemplated before running and hopping the glass railing. She landed gracefully with bent legs, offsetting any shock.

"Nice landing, Pathfinder," Liam grinned.

Jay grumbled, "Don't talk to me unless absolutely necessary."

Liam looked butthurt however Jay didn't care. She walked around the Research Center console and down the hallway to the bridge. It was a good view as Jay entered the bridge. The artificial light from the Nexus filtered into the Tempest from the space shield, bringing in a nice glow.

"Departure trajectory locked, Nexus Control," someone stated as they typed away on a keyboard, reminding Jay that she was not alone on the bridge.

"Ah, time for introductions!" beamed the salarian on the bridge as he got up from his seat and headed to Jay. "You must be Ryder. Kallo Jath. A pleasure to be here - and to meet you, of course. I'll be piloting the Tempest at your word. Quite the ship but it'll take a Pathfinder's guidance to see us through Heleus."

Jay smiled, "We'll learn a lot from each other, Kallo. So how do we get started?"

Kallo led Jay to the console. "The console syncs with your implant. Just swipe, touch a destination here, and the nav system calculates everything. Very efficient."

"It was optimized for a Pathfinder," Cora stated, making Jay flinched.

Jay never did like it when anyone managed to sneak by her. She turned to see Suvi heading to an empty seat and there were Vetra and Liam standing next to Cora.

"Everything's secured if you're ready," Vetra informed.

"Born ready as I could be," Jay smirked, turning back to the console. "Let's find us a home."

/ - / - /

The Pytheas system contained Eos, Andromeda Initiative Habitat 1. There had been two failed outposts and the Pathfinder's team was there to make it habitable again. The Tempest descended and orbited around Eos, finding the landing zone. Jay had Cora and Vetra go get suited up for exploration while she watched her pilot and science officer at work. The view of Eos amazed her.

"A lot of people have their hopes pinned on us. They gave up on Eos," Liam informed, slightly irritating Jay. "Can't blame them. Expected a golden world, instead, they saw their friends die. Never know how that'll affect..."

Jay was tired of Liam's presence and biotically threw him at the door before opening her Omni-tool. "Dr. T'Perro, your assistance is required on the bridge for an annoying Crisis Officer and I need painkillers for this headache he's given me."

"I'm on my way," Lexi replied. "And please refrain from doing this again."

"I make no promises, doctor," Jay sighed. "Besides, I already gave him a warning about speaking to me. If he wants to push my buttons, then I'll deal with it as I see fit. Just be happy I'll not at the point of ruining everyone's lives by airlocking myself into space."

The door swished open and Lexi entered with her medical bag. She held her hand out with two aspirins.

Jay took them and decided to head to her room. "I'll be back in ten. I need to cool off. I expect Mr. Kosta to be off my bridge and he's also banned from it. I don't give a fuck about whatever rules are in place. This is my ship now and we're playing by my rules. SAM, send a ship wide noticification about Mr. Kosta being banned from the bridge."

"Of course, Pathfinder," SAM obliged.

Lexi shook her head as she checked on Liam, "You should have kept your mouth shut, Liam. My advice is to not be in the same room as the Pathfinder unless she requests it."

**10 Minutes Later**

"Alright," Jay stated as she resumed her position at the bridge console. "Take us down."

Suvi smiled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted a Pathfinder to say that."

Jay smirked, "Well, you don't have to 'want' for longer anymore. Damn. I could use a cup of tea to go with the view."

The Tempest made its descent and Jay listened carefully to the crew. Gil gave them an update on the engine's core while Kallo checked on the shields, adjusting them when needed. It was a smooth ride minus a few bumps as they landed at Site 1.

"A beautiful landing," Jay informed. "Well, I'd better get down there and investigate. Hopefully, we can make this place habitable again."


	4. Eos Pt 1

Jay took the first step out of the Tempest and reached for the nearest person, which was Cora. Cora held Jay up as she experienced some pain.

_"Jaybird, Jazz, how's the view?" Spencer grinned, gesturing to the landscape in front of them._

_"You call this a view?" Jay laughed. "It's horrible."_

_"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Why take us to this dump?"_

_Spencer shook her head at the two and sighed, "Did your mother not tell you what the Lambs and Mythos do for community service?"_

_They were waved to by the first set of people sent down. Mostly Asari but there were Turians, Krogans, and a Salarian._

_"Hey boss," grinned Stone, Spencer's right-hand person. "We're ready to get started."_

_Within two months, the group had built a small town. They had three more days before they had to leave so a big party was being planned._

_"Hard work and teamwork," Jay chuckled as the shuttle circled the landscape. "I can't believe we did this."_

_"Me either," Jason laughed._

_Spencer ruffled their hair, "Well, believe it. We did this in two months and already people are moving in tomorrow."_

"Jay?" Cora questioned. "You alright? Do you need to head back in?"

Jay looked up and gritted her teeth, "I'm fine. Just a memory trigger. Jason and I helped build a small settlement like this when we were younger. It's different seeing one all deserted."

Cora nodded, "We'll fix it and give people a home."

The trio walked down the ramp. The deserted outpost didn't look bad but it didn't look good either. As soon as they reached the ground, Jay crouched and grabbed the dirt with her gloved hand. She watched it fall from her hand back to the ground with a sigh.

"Reports state this planet suffers deadly storms that are contaminated by radiation from the Scourge," SAM reported. "Eos deployment was incomplete due to environmental hazards and ultimately, hostile encounters."

Jay stood up, "Right, no detection of any dangers so far. Spread out and find the power source. Tempest, keep an eye out for movement other than us out here."

"We're standing by," Suvi acknowledged as Vetra, Cora, and Jay spread out on the terrain.

/ - / - /

"Damn Kett," Jay grumbled as they cleared out the outpost after getting the generators up.

"Let's finish our talk with Clancy," Cora stated.

Jay rolled her eyes, "This is going to be fun. Hopefully, we can get more mobility."

"Planning on exploring?" Vetra questioned.

"I do believe my job is to pathfind," Jay mumbled. "Fucking shitty backup plan, dad. Let's get this done and over with."

"You took down all those kett?" Clancy stated. "Sure, use the power relay. Hell, take whatever you like. Word of advice though, if that signal of yours is out past the perimeter, you'll need a ride."

"Wheels?" Jay asked. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere in storage," Clancy answered.

"Right, now get to safety," Jay replied. "Vetra, where did you see the giant storage bin?"

"Back this way," Vetra gestured. "It shouldn't be too hard to open."

/ - / - /

Vetra looked into the back of the Nomad where Jay was napping. Cora was driving, trying to get them to where the signal was coming from.

"How can she sleep at a time like this?" Vetra questioned.

"From what I hear, it's something she picked up from her surrogate mother after her mom died," Cora answered. "More than likely, she's power napping."

"Quiet in the front," Jay mumbled in her sleep.

Vetra chuckled and looked forward. "Oh look, is this where we have to stop?"

Cora nodded, "This is where the signal is coming from. I'll wake the princess up."

"Not a princess and I'm up," Jay responded with a glare. "Call me princess again, I'll lock you up with Liam in the storage room."

Cora gagged, "Anything but that, Pathfinder."

"Thought so, now let's explore," Jay stated, putting on her helmet.

/ - / - /

Cora and Vetra followed Jay to the middle of the structure. Jay noticed the console, similar to the one her father interacted on Habitat 7. She went over to activate it.

"It's working but I'm just getting random symbols - glyphs," Jay informed.

"With more glyphs to expand my database from Habitat 7, I could interface fully with the console," SAM advised.

Jay nodded slightly and started looking around and scanning for clues. From the console, there were lines showing the way to the other glyphs. Jay used her jump jet to get on top of the structure and found the missing symbol. To cut time, she jumped off the ledge of structure, landing near the console.

"Having fun?" Cora chuckled.

"Not nearly as much as that free fall back on Habitat 7 minus the tiny helmet crack," Jay retorted as she stepped up to the console again. "Let's solve this thing."

"Building connection. I apologize for any discomfort. The system seems unstable," SAM informed.

"I'll be okay, SAM," Jay stated. "Like my dad used to say, 'when you get backed up into a corner, use it.' It was a useful saying."

"Your father interfaced directly with the atmosphere processor. That proved extremely hazardous," SAM updated. "These structures could reveal its control center. Systems remains unstable. Doubling our power input might accelerate the process."

"Anything is worth a try at this point," Jay sighed as she raised her hand over the console again.

"Wait!" Someone cried out.

Jay heard footsteps coming from her right and automatically threw a wrap. The person in question flew back, hitting the ground. Cora and Vetra immediately surrounded them, guns raised and ready to shoot.

"Oops," Jay stated nonchalantly. "Cora, are they still alive?"

"Fuck that hurt," the mystery Asari groaned.

Cora huffed, "You did deserve it. Who are you?"

"I'm been studying this tech for months. I don't know how you activated those glyphs but you have to let them cycle through their channels," informed the Asari.

Jay sighed and let off a warning shot. "Name and state your business before I either kill you or leave you for dead."

"Whoa, I didn't take the Pathfinder to be a killer," the Asari retorted. "Just call me 'Peebee.' Anyways, I can help study the structures."

Jay noticed movement and immediately shot in the direction of it. "Looks like we got company. Keep count of how many you kill."

/ - / - /

"Not bad. My first tangle with the Remnant was a lot messier," Peebee commented after the fight.

Jay reloaded her gun, "Is that what you're calling those robot things?"

Peebee grinned, "Yes. I believe the monoliths, the Observers and Assembler bots - they're all the remnants of something much bigger. But that's too long. I hate long. So, 'the Remnant.' Same with my name."

"Well, that Cora and she's Vetra," Jay pointed out. "I'm Jaylah but I prefer Jay. I'll make you a deal. You help us study the Remnant, we'll take you to them."

"I'll have to think about it," Peebee stated. "But I'll send you the nav points to the other monoliths. That should help you find the master switch."

"You sure this is a good idea, Jay?" Cora questioned Jay.

Jay shrugged, "Peebee has info and we're a bit shorthanded without my brother on board. Plus another biotic is always a good thing. Now if only I could get a krogan."

"Striving for diversity," Vetra laughed as they headed to the Nomad, leaving Peebee to study the activated console.


	5. Eos Pt 2

"Cora, stop being a shit driver," Jay huffed from the back.

"Don't like my driving," Cora retorted. "Drive it yourself!"

Jay glared at the back of Cora's head, "Would you rather have me driving or Captain Lamb?"

Cora shook her head and frowned, "Definitely the captain. Vetra, you can drive next."

"Alright," Vetra chuckled. "But don't start shouting when we're getting shot at. This thing doesn't have a gun system."

"The new and improved Mako, my ass," Jay grumbled. "And don't get me started on the spacing here."

"There's never enough space," Vetra laughed. "We're about to come up to the second monolith soon."

"Find a point for the forward station first," Jay sighed. "Also that area over there would be a much better place for an outpost."

/ - / - /

"I'm starting to hate these robot things," Jay grumbled as she ducked behind the Nomad.

There was a chuckle from above before a small box thing dropped from the sky. It disrupted the robots, powering them all down.

"That should help," laughed the stranger as they jumped down from one of the monoliths. "I'll just take these new toys home."

Cora aimed her gun at the cloaked person. "Not so fast. Just who are you?"

"A friend," they answered. "Spencer says 'hi' by the way."

"So where is the lamb?" Jay questioned, holding her gun up.

The mystery person held up their arms, "She's safe. We're holed up on the planet where the exiles made a home although we did have to kick some aliens' sorry butts."

"The ketts?" Vetra inquired.

"Yes and some friendly ones," they replied. "You'll meet them soon enough. You should let me go. Spencer doesn't like it when her generals aren't punctual."

Jay sighed and lowered her gun, "We have a much bigger fish to fry. Let them go."

Cora and Vetra followed suit but kept an eye on their mystery person as they gathered the remnant into a shuttle that was partially hidden away. Jay walked up to the console and activated it.

"We need more glyphs," SAM informed. "Why did you let her go?"

"Never shoot the messenger," Jay stated. "If that Asari is one of Lamb's General, then it is best to let her go. Core, Vetra, keep guard. I'll find the glyphs."

The two nodded in acknowledgment and started checking for enemies. Jay followed the hidden glyph trails and jet-jumped up to the scaffold for the missing symbols. After finding the glyphs, Jay activated the console.

"Just one more," Cora chuckled, patting Jay's shoulder.

"Yea," Jay sighed. "But is it really just one? Also, anyone notices all those bodies lying around?"

Vetra groaned, "Why couldn't we just go through this day without mentioning dead Initiative scientist members?"

Cora patted Jaylah's back, "I hope you have been scanning it in for Lexi to compare with the list from Nexus."

Jay rolled her eyes, "Why do we end up picking up extra work?"

/ - / - /

"There's the last monolith," Vetra pointed out. "Looks pretty protected."

"Just shoot them down," Jay stated. "At least we have a forward station nearby to run back to and recover but I'd rather we push forward."

"How do you want to go about this?" Cora questioned.

Jay answered, "Cora, you and I will power forward. Vetra, you're on sniper duty."

"Just like old times then," Cora stated as Vetra brought the Nomad around to the barrier.

Jay and Cora went in, guns blazing and with biotics ready as backup power. Vetra followed behind, sniper ready to pick off their enemies.

"I think we have to turn off the Kett's generators to get closer," Cora shouted when they hit the barrier.

"Keep shooting!" Jay ducked. "I'll deal with their tech!"

Jay worked as fast as she could, turning off the generators and shooting at the enemies. They circled the whole compound to ensure that no Kett was left before heading inside the building.

"Which would you rather shoot: the Kett or the Remnant bots?" Jay questioned.

"Trick question," Vetra laughed. "They're both equally annoying."

There was a shout before a beast crashed through a window, landing at the trio's feet. The beast was dead and a Krogan emerged from where the broken window stood. He jumped down and walked right up to them.

"Who are you?" questioned the Krogan.

"Who do I look like?" Jay sassed.

"Easy, Pathfinder," Vetra chuckled. "This is Drack, Kesh's grandfather."

"How do you two know each other?" Cora asked.

"Long story," Drack and Vetra stated at the same time.

Jay shrugged, "Jaylah Ryder. Could use a krogan on my team if you're looking for a good fight."

"Drack, Clan Nakmor," Drack stated as he walked back to his kill. "Depends. The Nexus hasn't exactly treated us krogan fairly."

"I can change that with your help," Jay smirked. "We can cause another uprising. 'Sides, my foster mother been preparing me to forge a new council. One with a representative from each race. Just have to save several spots open for when the Quarians arrive with the drell, hanar, batarians, elcor, and volus."

"Who was your foster mother?" Drack huffed as he knifed the dead beast for parts.

"Captain Rowan Rue Lamb of the Enterprise," Jay stated proudly.

Cora shook her head, "She watched too much Star Trek."

"Just be glad she didn't name it the O'Neill," Jay retorted. "That poor ship was so short-lived."

"Wait, your foster mother was THE Captain Rowan Lamb?" Vetra gaped. "She had that funny looking ship but an amazing crew comprised of different races. I heard she was secretly a Spectre before they named Commander Shepard."

"I fought her a couple times," Drack laughed. "She'd make a great krogan. But that doesn't explain why you're all here."

"The monoliths seem to be holding some sort of secrets that this Pathfinder team is going to reveal," Jay shrugged again. "Plus we're a bit short on Pathfinders until we can find the other arks."

"Flattered by your previous offer," Drack stated. "Besides, the day I help the Nexus again's the clouds part and the Kett keel over. No offense."

"None taken," Jay replied. "Might as well split up and be on our way. Have a good fight out there."


End file.
